Love life
by fancomingthru
Summary: When you broken down what things can make you get fixed once again, how about something like love? KagInu Kikyo bashing!
1. prologue

Alright this is my second shot at writing so please any constructive criticism but be much obliged! My good readers! This is the prologue soi hurry and read it and REVIEW MY LITTLE MINIONS REVIEW!!MUAHAHAH jk I'm a nice person

_"Mommmy!...mommy please wait!"_

_"hun always listen to your aunty..don't give anyone troubles, ALWAYS be yourself..I love you"_

_"I love you too mommy! where are you going mommy?"_

_(bleep bleep bleep)_

_"I'm going to somewhere high above earth, we will be in touch don't worry I will always watch you.."_

_(bleep bleep)_

_"what do you mean mommy"_

_(bleep...bleeep)_

_"look I don't want you to see me go away turn around KAGOME turn around"_

_(bleep...bleeeeppp)_

_"mommy I don't want too please mommy tell me what's wrong ...PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"_

_(Bleep...bleep)_

_"LISTEN YOUR MOTHER KAGOME TURN AROUND"_

_(bleeep...bleep)_

_"okay..(snif..sniff)) mom.."_

_(bleep...bleep)_

_"I ..love you kagom-e.."_

_(bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepp)_

"GET THE DOCTOR IN HERE STAT!"

_"mommy..."_

_Little 5 year old Kagome sat in her mothers room in the hospital watching as doctors tried to revive her..she knew what had happened, her mother had past away..and she couldn't help her, she sat there while her mother died unable to help..she couldn't help her...no one...could help her..._

note from the author: prologue are always short at least read the first Chapter to really get the story I mean EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!! LIKE DUHH!!! jk please review and read some more


	2. Far Far Away

Authors note: ENJOY MY LITTLE READERS!

_Chapter 1: Far Far Away.._

"don't worry sweety your in the hands of your darling auntie..your mother left a lot of money so that you can live with me and my daughter Kikyo, so you should have no problems at all" My auntie told me when I was five, I should have known better..my auntie was never sweet or caring of me only my cousin Kikyo. Ever since then my aunt has never treated me right ..I was always this burden she felt she HAD to take care of and its not like I didn't know this..I wish that day when my mother left me that I should have left too. I'm 17 years old now living in China well not for long...my aunt is moving us to Japan I told her over and over again that it is no different there than here, but she won't listen to me she says its fun there..I have no voice, not no more...

Kagome closed her journal if not for her writing her emotions in her journal she would have gone mad with the 12 year she has already spent with her aunt.

"Kagome get off you lazy ass and get in here and clean up this mess" aunt Pearl commended from through her bedroom walls

"coming" ,sitting up Kagome put on her slippers, walked to the kitchen and starred at the broken beer bottle that had fallen to the ground

"pick and clean it up Kagome" she said with a smoke in her hand "were's Kikyo, Pearl?" Kagome questioned as she started cleaning up her aunts mess

"where's Kikyo?" her aunt mimicked in a annoying tone "why are you always asking for her? huh? she's out with her friends" she finally said stumbling to the couch "Aunt have you been drinking again" Kagome said as she wiped the rest of the beer off the floor.

"Kagome just be quiet, I have a HUGE headache" she said as she closed her eyes. "can I go out now please aunt I wanna see my friend before we leave to Tokyo" she asked as she waited for an answer but it never came, her aunt was passed out on the couch, Kagome took this as an advantage and left the house to go to see best friend, her only friend Ayame.

"Hey Ayame!" Kagome hollered as her friend came out to greet her "hey Kagome!" she said as she hugged her.."what are you doing?"

"oh I'm just cleaning the house and my boyfriends over!" she said blushing. "yeah I'm leaving tomorrow for Tokyo!" Kagome said while walking in the house with Ayame. "aww man, HEY WAIT I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" Ayame yelled as she ran up stairs and quickly came back down. "here Kagome so you never forget that you HAVE a friend in China if your ever in need or touble" She said giving her a picture of her and Kagome on New Years Eve. "Thanks Ayame don't worry I'll never forget about you!" Kagome said as Ayame's phone rang "hold Kagome i'll be right back" Ayame said as she ran to her living room to pick up the phone. From a distance Kagome could here Ayame talking on it.

_hello?_

_yeah she is_

_well what do you want with her?_

_look this is my home and I already told you million times before never call here even it is for HER_

_okay_

_yeah_

_well bye then you stupid bitch_

_yeah that's what I said_

_click_

"sorry Kagome.." Ayame said as she came out from the living room "Kikyo?" Kagome said with a disappointed look on her face "look Kagome its not like were never gonna see each other again I'll come up and visit, its not that far away" Ayame said trying to make Kagome feel better "so what did Kikyo say?" she asked "uhhh well she wants you to come home right now cause your aunt ..or something..wants you home cause u left without asking" Ayame said as she walked with Kagome to the door "I guess this is good bye then ..right Ayame"..."Kagome there is no good bye's, its more like 'see ya later'" Ayame said as she smiled , it made Kagome feel a bit better about leaving "alright Ayame see ya later"...Kagome said as she left.

Kagome reached her half empty house about 15 minutes later, lets just say she took her time getting there. She walked in, to her aunt rolling yet another smoke "WHERE WERE YOU? HUH I WAS WORRIED SICK!" Pearl said with a high tone "I just went to say good bye to my friend" Kagome said looking at her cracked out aunt. "DID YOU ASK? HUH?" she said harshly, "DOES KIKYOU EVER ASK?" Pearl looked at Kagome in such a disgusted way, that made Kagomes stomach churn "your not Kikyo now are you..I HAVE TO PAY FOR YOU SO YOU BETTER DO AS I SAY!" she said with her hand on her hips "MORE LIKE MY MOTHER PAYS FOR ME YOU IDIOT!" Kagome said as she started to go to her room "with that tone Kagome I won't let you have supper for a week "GOOD THEN MAYBE YOU CAN GIVE ME ALL MY MOTHERS MONEY!" Kagome yelled as she slammed her bedroom door.

She laid in the silence of her room, her half empty room..at this point all the movers were taking everything slowly but surely. 'One more year to get through' she whispered to her self '..I'll be old enough then, to take my mothers money and never see my aunt again' Kagome felt like crying from leaving her only friend but she didn't, when was there a time when Kagome cried..the last time she could remember was when her mother died. Everyday since then she never let out a single tear not one, not while she fell off of Kikyo's brand new bike, not when her aunty beat her, and not when her aunty boyfriends abused her. It became part of her personality, instead she wrote in a journal... she collected them..she had 1 for every year after her mother left. 12 to be exact, and BOY DID SHE hide them well, she was actually proud of how well she hid them so that not her aunt nor Kikyo would ever find them, now a days she calls them her 'sanity' books. It's not good keeping all these feeling inside..at least that's what her old therapist used to say, until Pearl never let Kagome leave the house anymore except for school. Kagome just looked at her ceiling and pondered at least she would be around the place where her mother and her used to live..but that was the only positive that came to her mind..she could have dealt with another year with her Aunt, but know she felt she couldn't take it any more, she felt ALONE.

note from the author: alright alright, i know that wasn't as long as i hoped for but it took me a while cause I just got a new job and its taking up my spare time ahhhhhh i feel so 'scrubed on the floor...' that mean tired and stuff lol anyway please REVIEW


End file.
